Battle at the Big Bridge
"Battle at the Big Bridge" , also known as "Clash on the Big Bridge" or "Battle with Gilgamesh" is a recurring theme originally from Final Fantasy V. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu in 1992. "Battle at the Big Bridge" is a popular theme due to being the leitmotif of the recurring character Gilgamesh, an installment-traveling mascot of the series, and has been remade into different versions for several of his cameo appearances. As such, it is a theme with many arrangements and remixes, only surpassed in number by prominent motifs of the series itself, such as the "Prelude", the "Opening Theme", the "Chocobo Theme" or the "Victory Fanfare". Game appearances ''Final Fantasy "Battle at the Big Bridge" was remixed for the ''20th Anniversary edition of the original Final Fantasy. It plays when fighting Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto bonus dungeon. ''Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V, the original appearance of the "Battle at the Big Bridge", the theme plays as the background theme for the eponymous location and during the battles taking place there. This makes "Battle at the Big Bridge" one of the few themes to play seamlessly in early installments of the series, other than the recurring "Hurry!" themes. The theme further returns for every encounter with Gilgamesh. "Battle at the Big Bridge" was released as the third track of the second disc of the Final Fantasy V: Original Sound Version. Its arrange by TOSE for Final Fantasy V Advance is the third track of the Final Fantasy Finest Box collection's third disc. ''Final Fantasy XII An arrangement by Hitoshi Sakimoto titled "Battle on the Big Bridge Version" is the background theme for the two encounters with Gilgamesh and Enkidu at the Lhusu Mines. The theme was released as the thirteenth track of ''Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack''s third disc. Final Fantasy XIII-2 A rearranged version by the trio Yui titled "Clash on the Big Bridge - Oriental MIX -" plays during the downloadable content Coliseum battle Clash on the Big Bridge featuring Gilgamesh. It is performed on Japanese native instruments combined with traditional Japanese music with a rock and roll beat. The track is included in the ''Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS as its fifteenth track. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The man in Yusnaan who sells the player the ticket to the show in the Augur's Quarter can be seen playing this song. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn "Battle on the Big Bridge Reborn" plays during the battle against Gilgamesh. It has similar beat to the original theme from ''Final Fantasy V with hard rock drums added. It was composed by Masayoshi Soken. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V" from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy is reused in Final Fantasy Type-0, and is heard during all battles against Gilgamesh. It was not included in the game's original soundtrack release. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Takeharu Ishimoto is included in ''Dissidia as "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V". It is the twenty-third track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track can be selected automatically for battles including Bartz Klauser or Exdeath, or any battle with the Interdimensional Castle as the arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like all of ''Dissidia's battle themes, "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V", returns in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In-game it is used in the same circumstances as in the original game, but can also be selected automatically for battles including Gilgamesh. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy For the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, "Battle at the Big Bridge" was selected as the theme for the ''Final Fantasy V series play's respective Battle Music Sequence. The game's director, Ichiro Hazama, has noted that "Battle at the Big Bridge" was one of the two main songs the team was told to include when the development on the game was started. The other song was "One-Winged Angel".http://www.destructoid.com/theatrhythm-producer-gives-us-the-dirt-on-development-230659.phtml For the iOS version "Battle at the Big Bridge" is included in the Final Fantasy V Battle Music Basic Bundle along with the game's "Battle 1". ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call "Battle at the Big Bridge" reappears in ''Curtain Call as a Battle Music Sequence. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Yuzo Takahashi, plays during the minigame of ''Legend of the Crystals, the game's final storybook. It is the twenty-seventh track of the game's original soundtrack, the first disc of Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Another arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Yuzo Takahashi appears in the sequel to ''Chocobo Tales. It is included in the second disc of the game's original soundtrack as the twelfth track. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon This theme was arranged by Yuzo Takahashi and titled "Raffaello Battle" to serve as the final battle theme for ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. It was released as the twenty-seventh track of the game's original soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V The track was included in the ''Final Fantasy V Piano Collections album as "Battle with Gilgamesh". The track was rearranged on piano by Shirou Satou and performed by Toshiyuki Mori. ''The Black Mages "Clash on the Big Bridge" received a hard-rock arrangement by The Black Mages, and was included in their first, eponymous album as the second track. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Clash on the Big Bridge" is the eleventh track on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed and arranged by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''Piano Opera Final Fantasy IV/V/VI Another piano arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge", by Hiroyuki Nakayama, is included in this album. It is the tenth track. SQ Chips2 The track appears in the 8-bit arrangement album as its second track. Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ A Japanese folk arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Sekizima Takeo is included on this tribute album to ''Final Fantasy music as the second track of its second disc. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages' arranged "Clash on the Big Bridge" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the ninth song of the line-up. LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Clash on the Big Bridge" was again performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. It was the tenth song of the concert. ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Clash on the Big Bridge (Battle at the Big Bridge)" is included on this orchestral concert tour. It is the sixteenth and final song of the live recording of the concert by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. Compilation Album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 The theme was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from Nintendo-console titles released between 1985 and 1996. It is the eleventh track of the album. Final Fantasy Vinyls "Clash on the Big Bridge" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special'' An arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" plays as the background theme for the "Battle Colosseum" mini game. References de:Clash on the Big Bridge it:Clash on the big bridge Category:Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy V Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy XII Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Battle Themes Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Field Themes Category:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Event Themes Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Battle Themes Category:Gilgamesh